Cain Murdoch/Brawler
Brawler Name: Cain Murdoch/Brawler Known Alias: '''The Champion, The Undefeated, The Unbeatable Brawler '''Occupation: Former UFC fighter/Trainer/Gym Owner Classification: '''Human/Anti-Hero/Vigilante '''Abilities: Strength, Speed, Agility, Durability, Strategic skills, Martial Arts Expert, Fighting Expert, indomitable will. Known Relatives: Cain Murdoch Jr. /Brawler II Son., Ariella Murdoch/She-Brawler Daughter., Wife. Group Affiliation: None Education: 'High School Diploma 'History: A fighting champion who was known for his streak as the undefeated and unbeatable ‘brawler’. After he was told to lose a fight he would do the exact opposite. One night they would come for him to end his life after disobeying their orders. The Brawler would return home and fend them off after getting his daughter out of the home safely and beating down the trespassers he would go into hiding. Training himself and eventually his daughter. The Brawler would become a masked vigilante. Taking down the mob and other criminals. The Brawler however would have to deal with the guilt on the night of the attack from the death of his wife. His daughter would grow to become his sidekick and then would strike out on her own continuing her father’s mission. From the very beginning nothing was more thrilling than the thrill of a fight. Cain Murdoch would being training early on in his life as a child. After a while Murdoch would lose his mother to cancer Cain would land a normal job after dropping out of high school to survive. Murdoch would hop around from job to job until he would be told about an underground fighting arena where he could make money to fight. After almost losing his first fight in the Arena Cain would begin training harder than ever before learning more fighting techniques from watching the other fights and adapting their techniques perfecting them and eventually utilizing them to help him adapt and become a better fighter. Cain Murdoch was a natural brawler becoming virtually unbeatable. After the police shut down the underground fighting arena; there was rumors that they were going to bring that same concept alive but with guidelines and restrictions against people under the age of 18 fighting. Cain would train himself learning restraint and control over his body and knowledge of how to utilize his surroundings and make them benefit him during a fight. Cain would be undefeated for years. After saving a girl coming home from work at the age of 20 in Hell Haven, Murdoch would use his skills to take on criminals. He would fight in the world of MMA eventually taking the underworld by storm and making his name as Cain 'The Brawler' Murdoch. Fighting as a vigilante behind the scenes, and becoming a big time MMA fighter, things would change forever after one night. Murdoch nearly killed a man for the first time and would be shaken forever from that experience. Stopping his MMA Underground Career he would become a vigilante fulltime for a few years and settle down with his wife, having two children, Ariella and Cain Murdock Jr. After the death of his wife due to an attack from the mob he would grow eager to get vengeance beating the men who were responsible nearly to death. Cain would use his money to purchase a gym and use it as his base of operations. After beginning training his son and his daughter to learn how to fight they would soon discover his identity as the Brawler. Eventually becoming vigilantes as well Ariella would follow in her father's footsteps not only learning from him but joining the now televised world of UFC along with her father at the same time dominating the competition. Cain Murdoch would have his UFC career on and off. After he left and went back to his gym to meet a young boy that he would train named Ian Akers. Ian begins training with Cain Murdoch already deducing his secret identity as The Brawler. After a while asks him to train him the way he once did and teaches him what he knows. When Ian makes it clear that he knows he is the Brawler. Ian asks him to truly train him rigorously as he once did. A reluctant Cain Murdoch would finally agree to train Ian Akers for a little over a year until Ian Akers would fake his death. After faking his death he would hint to his mentor he was still alive and show gratitude by updating and upgrading his vigilante attire and gear. With the note in the box stating "Thank you, P.S. In case you change your mind." After a while The Brawler would return back after the death of his son and apprentice the second Brawler. Avenging his son's death and once more carrying the mantel of the Brawler. Cain Murdoch has been known to have mentored and taught some of the best fighters alive. Cain Murdoch was the original person who said "Hell Haven has a tendency to make demons." A line that would make Ian Akers into the Night's Demon. In most cases Cain uses low grade suits that are mildly protective and heavily relies on his skills and not his gear. As a result he is covered in scars. Cain is a natural born fighter one that doesn't stay down easily and never quits. Cain adapts and learns how to use his opponent's power and skills against themselves. Cain doesn't really care to use technology as much in his vigilante agenda and has a hard time just using his cell phone. As his main means of transportation Cain uses a motorcycle he built from scratch that he started when he was younger. For a period of time Cain wore a ring spelled by a witch. This relic would fall into his possession and grant him the ability of advanced self healing and even to resurrect himself saving his life multiple times. After the ring would be destroyed he would lose the abilities the ring granted him having to rely purely on skill, determination, and will power. Cain has speed and strength that is above average and goes up against people bigger and more powerful than him all the time using strategy and wits to overcome the odds. Driven to be the best and conquering all and any challenges in his path. Cain Murdoch has also used the gym to help guide people in the right direction. Cain Murdoch has a strict no kill code and is shaken by the idea that he almost did but does not shy from beating certain people at times to the brink of death. Cain has a very complex romantic relationship with a woman that works with him in his gym years after the murder of his wife, a former nurse: Selia Harrison. Cain however has a few romantic relationships. Cain at times can be very snarky, and driven that drive though has at times led to him pushing people away. He is very protective of the people that he trains and that also come to his gym and selflessly risks his life to protect his apprentices at times even if they can protect themselves. 'APPRENTICES' 'Ian Akers/ Night Prowler' A well-known playboy billionaire with a secret double life. As a teenager his parents were killed right before his eyes while what was made to look like a burglary and watching from a panic room. His Aunt Julia Akers came in and raised him watched over him. Ian trained his body to reach a peak strength, speed, agility, reflexes and will power as well as endurance. Ian trained himself to be stealthy and worked on marksmanship. Ian with his self taught training learning from some of the greatest teachers in multiple martial arts and obtaining all knowledge he possibly could. Ian has a genius level intellect. Ian despite trusting team mates and others keeps contingency plans to restraint and stop them. Ian fears nothing since the death of his father. And learning the survival of his mother and working with the Council, group of white collar criminals that run the city through fear and intimidation responsible for the murder of his father who stood against them. Ian trained with Cain Murdoch AKA The Brawler, Stephen Slater AKA Dead End; Sicarius at one point was his mentor. Learning everything from fighting styles to pressure points and silent takedowns. Ian has taken a life. He is very obsessive and does whatever it takes to accomplish his mission. Ian is not an executioner and strongly lives by this. He has trained his will and restraint to its peak. Ian trained his body to the peak of perfection and learned all he could to become the symbol that would haunt the criminals of the corrupt city as the Night Prowler. 'Anna Sonya/Anna Sonic/' Anna was on her own from an early age and began to fight and steal to survive. She eventually started stealing bigger and better things trying to earn money to survive and be arrested. The person that she robbed would bail her out and try to ask her how she felt about changing and turning over a new leaf. Anna eventually would decline and find herself in a fight where she was outnumbered. Arezale would save her life and try to have her reconsider. She would sharpen her skills with Brawler. Anna would accept his help as she would begin training rigorously with him. Anna would become highly skilled and an expert fighter. Anna is intelligent and strategic. She has learned how to take down most people even those stronger than her. She is also armed with some minor technology in most cases stolen. Anna doesn’t have a secret identity but occasionally walks around in casual clothes. She doesn’t wear any special uniform but usually is in casual wear. Occasionally wears a few things from her training uniform and the signature jacket. Anna typically fights with two batons. She uses the name Anna Sonic Ariella Murdoch/She-Brawler Cain Murdoch Jr. /Brawler II Joseph Graves/Dice/Knightmare Joseph Graves was trained by EDGE, and Brawler. Skilled in combat and trained to focus to speed up his healing factor. Dice automatically heals quickly but with the right focus on healing and pain as a catalyst it will force him to heal quicker. Skilled with knives and with a background in engineering Dice can create some creative weaponry and gear. Studying wrestling throughout high school he would disappear right after graduation. With his speed, and strength getting enhanced he would gain the attention of the wrong type of people. Working with criminals for a quick paycheck. Eventually Brawler and Dice would cross paths just when he was a kid, Dice trying to steal something from Cain “The Brawler” Murdoch. Cain would accidentally hurt him badly not realizing he was just a kid. After Dice healed Brawler would talk with the kid. Ultimately Dice would ask if he could train him. Brawler hesitant at first would agree. Dice training would end with Brawler on a bad note that would push Dice to vigilante justice until working with EDGE and learning further combat from EDGE. Dice having a fast healing factor slows his aging dramatically. Dice would continue his lifestyle meeting an assassin and falling in love they would have a child, Christen Graves. After an incident that would force Dice back into action as Knightmare he would train his daughter after the death of his wife, teaching Kristen. She would grow to become his sidekick and even make her own foot hold as a vigilante in the city. When it comes to Joseph Graves he uses his abilities to help people. Typically he does not use lethal force but does only when absolutely necessary. Dice gained his nickname from Brawler although it is not really known why entirely Brawler typically jokes about why he gave him that nickname. Dice became a vigilante being inspired by his mentor Cain Murdoch. Cain did not agree with the idea of Dice following in those footsteps. Dice being stubborn would lead to his going out on a mission against Cain’s orders and would be injured badly not healing as quickly Cain would break his bones back into place watching as the immense pain would trigger his healing capabilities. For hours Cain would make a 15 year old boy scream in pain to save his life and would become so tormented by the experience he would decide that Dice was not going to continue that path and it led to the two having a major falling out. 'Physical Description:' ' ' ' ' Height: '''6’2” '''Weight: 240 LBS Eyes: Green Hair: Brown Gray Gender: '''Male '''Distinguishing Features: Facial Hair 'ABILITIES:' '· ' Strength '· ' Speed '· ' Agility '· ' Durability '· ' Strategic skills '· ' Martial Arts Expert '· ' Fighting Expert '· ' indomitable will. ' '